War of Fiction Chapter 54
Chapter 54------------------------------ ' ' In the springfield town hall the group assembled their guns and loading magazines in the mayor sat in his office with Pirot and Wiggum “So this is war right” Wiggums asked “They're coming to take town hall for sure so yes this a war I guess we ready Batman” He shouted “Pretty much everyone grab a gun Bart, Lisa and Todd look after the dog and maggie and keep an eye and a gun on Krusty, teeny, booberalla and Sanjay” “Yes sir” They said grabbing pistols and going to the back room with the tied up racists. “Bonnie and Manjula take the front left window and take some big guns” Batman ordered “Aye aye” Bonnie yelled her and Majula grabbing assault rifles and headings to their holding point. “Marge and Abe you go to the front right window again bring some big guns” “I’ve got experience in war, this is going to be a walk in the park” Abe spoke heading off with marge to the position. “Mafia tony, louie and frankie and michael go to the side windows make sure no one gets into the side” “Righty-o” Tony said splitting off with the rest of the remaining mafia members. “Bernice I want you to keep an eye on Don in the spare room take a pistol for him and yourself to be save” “Ok I’ll try my best just keep my husband alive” “I’ll try my very best” Bernice kissed hibbert before moving to the room where Don was resting. “Wiggum and Pirot you two go to very back windows some could sneak around put them down if they do” “With great pleasure” Wiggum said with rage in his eyes. “That leaves the Docs and you Quimby I want you three to stay in the office close to the kids” Batman demanded “No, I want to fight do my part to help” Quimby spoke “No, not a chance if they kill you by anyway, we lose. If the serving mayor is killed then a new one must be voted straight after and Burns is the most liekly one to get that so you cannot fucking die no matter what so I’m putting your life infront of even that baby in there so Quimby do us a huge favour and don’t fucking die” Batman spoke smiling “Where are you going” T.C. asked Batman “I’m going to be waiting at the door” He laughed “So where do we go” A voice said Batman turned around to see Sandor, Lara, Flanders, Doris Bob and Mr. Krabs standing there “We're here to help kill these bastards” Lara spoke smiling ' ' Elsewhere in the fictional HQ trevor stood by death and Master chief the remainder of the staff and High fictions who hid in the meeting room during the attack join apart from Godzilla and the Loch ness. Trevor looked at Death sharply “What the fuck do you mean a trial by combat” “It’s a interesting concept taken from many fictions, a different approach to justice ” Death explained “What do I do dickweed” He asked “You =nominate or volunteer to fight someone Master chief, same applies to you Chief” “What that’s bloody insane” Phil spoke “No it’s time you two learnt the hard and painful way I don’t want to have to kill another fiction no way not a chance it’s too damaging but I can deal with one other fiction killing another” He spoke “So I just pick someone and Space man does the same and then whoever wins gets the golden apple” Trevor asked “No who ever wins escapes justice but whoever loses will face the trail of the league of powerful fiction where we will have a vote on your fate” Death explained “That’s not justice that’s a stupid game and not a nice one” Marko blurted “I’d be quiet Marko I do know everything that happened” Death spoke “Look death let’s give them some time to discuss” Santa advised “very well Cheif take 6 people to discuss this with trevor do the same and in half an hour we’ll meet back and have the fight to the death” Death spoke Master Chief picked Phil, Gandalf, Sandy, Marko, Wilson and Kyle to discuss with whilst trevor picked Owen, Debra, Bob, Tony, Hermione and Tina to discuss it with. ' ' In the castle of the sleeping beauty Walt walked through the corridor with Jafar and Prince Philip with Iago on Jafar’s shoulder “So we’ll just go through this with Alice and we’ll get with the takeover plans” Walt spoke smiling and happy. He opened the door walking in he saw a shard of glass in his view he leant to pick it up. “Oh my god” Jafar spoke shocked Walt looked up to the left to see Alice laying on the floor with her head not even attached to her body properly “Oh fuck” Walt said running to Alice “Oh god, no this can’t be that fucking mouse...the little shit killed her” Walt cradled her in his arms “Can that wizard or the doc save her bring her back to life she is my baby” He spoke “No sir, not even Merlin can” Jafar said “Ok... Mickey thinks he can win he is very wrong indeed” Walt said Mickey was in the cells the other end of the bars was Pete “Mickey, what you want” He asked “Pete I’m sorry we built this place together and I made it mine when it’s ours we are Disney not The high five, not the pixars or the Marvels or even the Lucas I should of let us be 50 50 and now you're here I’m so so sorry” Mickey cried “What do you want Mickey” “Your forgiveness and your help” “Help with what” Pete asked “Walt, he’s taking over he’s convinced the Disney’s of the castle to join him and they’ve turned on me they killed Bart so I killed Alice” Mickey spoke “Alice you killed her” Pete asked “Yes I’m sorry she was on Walt’s side I had no choice but listen we need to silence Walt’s followers and then him we need to start at the bottom and work our way to him because If I just kill him there will be a civil war” He explained “Yeah let's take Walt Disney down then” Pete spoke Mickey unlocked the cell doors letting out Pete, Mickey stuck out his hand Pete shook it ' ' Back in the powerful fiction HQ, Master Chief, Phil, Gandalf, Sandy, Marko, Wilson and Kyle were in a room together “Look we are going to have to kill one of the others, It’s a shame but death is much more powerful so the best option right now is to kill someone” Master Chief “Look Jack is dead because of trevor letting the Gods in and I now you caused trouble as well but Jack would still be here so of course it’s fine we kill someone” “Problem is who is he going to send we need to hope he volunteers himself” “He may but he may not” Phil said “He ain’t going to put Deb, Tina or Hermione or even Bob forward it’s him owen or tony so I’ll fight for myself”. Elsewhere in another room Trevor, Owen, Debra, Bob, Tony, Hermione and Tina. “Right it’s fucking obvious that either Chief or Phil or maybe Gandalf is going forward so I’ll go I want my fucking revenge” Trevor spoke Bob stepped forward holding a blade “No, let me this bastard got my wife killed by that summoned human so I will kill him “Bob look you can be tough but someone like chief or Phil will take you down” Trevor spoke “No they won’t this blade is smothered in poison, I got it ages ago from this woman we meant on the road before I met you and the others Trev, This shit enters His bloodstream he is dead for sure the only way he could be saved is by death, or at least I think the woman said that death if the only thing that can reverse it, i didn’t get it at first but now it makes sense she meant death himself so I’ll be the one to stab whoever it is and then there is one less person then we finish the job after and kill the others” Bob lied Trevor nodded and the group waited for Death to start the trail Tina went over to her dad “What are you doing dad you could get killed” She worried “No honey Marko and Sandy they won’t volunteer, we kill chief, phil, Gandalf and then we move on to kill Owen, Debra, Tony and Trevor they got mom killed so all of them, all of them must pay with their lives “Sound like a plan” Hermione said stepping forward “but a risky one and I don’t know how I feel about killing Deb and Tony” “We’ll see one thing is for certain someone in the other room is dead” Bob whispered looking at Trevor with rage in his eyes.